Intersecting Paths
by onyxeyez
Summary: "N-No way in the hell!" Itachi shouted at his reflection in the mirror.. But no matter how many times he rejects it.. He, the most homophobic male in Uchiha family, had fallen for a boy.. PeinIta, NaruSasu..
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! Before starting I have to confess something.. I have a terrible habit of 'writing only first chapter and waiting for reactions'. Please let me know what you felt after you read it. It REALLY helps me to write more!**

**Rated M for some bad language and yaoi. If you don't like please do not read.**

**Hope you enjoy! x)**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

"My foolish little brother!" I shouted angrily when I saw Sasuke texting to his 'idle' friends. "Instead of this shit-" I pulled the phone harshly and put it into my pocket, "You should study more!"

"Give my phone back! Right now!" He shouted. "I was messaging something important!"

"I know what is more important!" I pointed books with my finger. "I'll give your phone back when you improve your grades."

"This is unfair!" Sasuke wailed. "If you want to die in the books, go and die! I don't want to be a person like you! Unlike you, I have a life! I won't let you to ruin it!"

"Y-you.." I stopped and sucked a deep breath, then got out of the room.

"I hate you!" Sasuke screamed behind me...

...

I headed to my room and closed the door behind me... _Why.. Why he has to be like that?.. _

_'If you want to die in the books go and die!'_

_'unlike you, I have a life!'_

_Huh... _I shook my head.. _I have an active life, too.. _I sat on my chair and reached one of novels that I have to finish for literature lesson.. _I'm a member of a club.. The book club.. I have lots of friends at there.. For example.. Uhh.. example... ehh.. Anyway! _I shut the book and sighed.. _I cannot remember their names, so what?.._

Sasuke's phone was vibrating over and over on the table.. In the end I looked at its screen..

_22 new messages: Sakura_

_I shouldn't do this.._ I reached the phone and opened the new messages, the first one was;

_'Okay, so I'll wait at the garden at morning..'_

The second was;

_'I'm growing impatient to see you..'_

The third was;

_'I can't wait for tomorrow..'_

The fourth was;

_'I want to kiss you again'_

_Haa!? _My eyes were opened widely when I saw the text.. _S-Sasuke is 14 and.. He.. he kissed a girl!?_

_._

_._

_._

With the last message of 'Sakura' I got into rage and I shouted at the top of my voice. "SASUKE! COME HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

The last message was;

_'I think you fell asleep as usual.. I wish I can see you when you're asleep.. :) .. Anyway.. I love you dattebayo..'_

After a couple of minutes later Sasuke came into the room timidly.. "What?" he asked, trying to hide his fear..

"Who is Sakura?" I asked. "Your new girlfriend?"

"E-eeh.. Kinda.." He dropped his gaze.

"Don't lie to me dammit!" I slammed my fist on table, caused him jump and step backwards..

"What did we talk about that blonde boy?! Ha?!"

"B-big-b-brother.. I know but.. You don't have to be so.. homophobic.. at least.. it's love.. I-I love him and-"

_How can he say that he is in love with a 'male'?!_

"This is bullshit, Sasuke! This is unnatural and you're only 14! Stop disgusting me!"

"But!-"

"His name was Naruto, right?! I'll go and speak with him tomorrow, and Sasuke, you won't see him again, am I clear!?"

"You can't!" Sasuke shouted in anger.

"Male-male releations are disgusting! And also I'll never let you to hang out with a punk like him."

"Naruto isn't a punk!"

"You-"

"Dinner is ready!"

Our argument was interrupted by mom's happy voice.. At that time I realized tears were shining at corners of Sasuke's eyes.. _In fact, I don't mean to make him cry.. _He wiped tears with the sleeve of his T-shirt and got out of my room..

...

At dinner I was thinking about his words.. _ah, God.. What will I do.. my brother must be sucsesful.. like me.. But he prefers to hang out with these guys.. I'm not happy about it.. Should I say to my father? _I looked at my father who was talking with a happy expression on his face.. "How was your day?" he asked to me..

"Fine.." I replied shortly..

"You had an exam today.. How was it?.."

_In fact I had three exams today.. _"It was good.. I got A+.."

"I'm proud of you, son.. Thank you.."

I smiled slightly.. Sasuke was quiet..

"Soo, how was your day, Sasuke?" my father asked to him, too..

"nothing special.." Sasuke sighed.. "Dad.. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" He smiled.

"There is a 'summer party' at friday night.. The whole school will be there.. Can I go, too?"

_WHAT!?_

My father thought it for a moment then smiled and said; "Of course you can."

_DOUBLE WHAT!? _

"HELL NO!" I yelled, caused my family members look at me anxiously.

"Are you Ok, Itachi?" Mom asked timidly.

"I'm not letting this! He can't go! He is the 1st grade!"

"You're the last grade but you won't go!" Sasuke snarled.

"I don't want to be in weirdos! I don't like parties, alcohol and the dumb games they're playing! I don't let you go!"

"This is the reason of no one likes you!" Sasuke screamed with tears and ran towards his room..

"Ah.. Damn.." I shook my head under harrow... "D-Dad.. Why.. Why he is doing this.."

"Itachi.." My father slowly said after a while.. "I can understand that you love Sasuke too much and try to protect him from everything but.. Try to understand what he feels... He is growing up and you're not helping him.. Leave him alone little bit, okay?"

"*sigh* Okay"

* * *

**At friday night.**

* * *

_Ahh, what the hell I'm doing here?! _I groaned while I was walking towards the huge building where was the party at. _Dad tells me that I need to leave him alone, but he doesn't know that Sasuke is dating with a male. _I entered in slowly.. There was so loud that I had to shut my ears with my hands.. _Damn.. They're calling this fun!?_

Inside of the house, people were smelled alcohol.. Everybody was dancing, playing or drinking.. _Oh, God.. I have to find Sasuke as quick as possible.. I have to take him away.. _I pushed dead drunk bodies and walked forwards.. _T__here! _I saw Sasuke was drinking beer with that blonde boy.. My blood began to boil with anger.. I took nervous steps towards them and caught Sasuke's arm.. He was shocked when he saw me standing in front of himself. The blonde boy named Naruto stood up with frowned eyebrows but I ignored him.

"We're going to home, Sasuke! Right now!"

"Leave my arm!" He pulled his arm harshly and stepped back. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Sasuke! I'm your big brother! Do what I say!"

"Oi, oi!" Naruto stepped between us. "Leave him alone, he doesn't want to listen you."

"Who do you think you are!? Y-"

"He is someone who is closer me much more than you.." Sasuke interrupted me with a cold voice..

"W-What?" I was quite shocked.. "W-what did you s-say?"

"You heard me right. I wish I am not your brother! I definately hate you! C'mon Naruto.." He grabbed Naruto's arm.. "Lets go somewhere else.."

I was stunned.. I couldn't say anything while they were walking away.. "W-Why Sasuke.." When they went out of my sight, I whispered with a weak voice.. The suffocating atmosphere began to squeeze my throat.. I gasped and headed to balcony for fresh air.. People were laughing, having so much fun.. I reached to balcony and hold railing tightly..

_'I wish I am not your brother! I definately hate you!'_

"W-Why Sasuke.." I leaned down.. "I love you too much.. But.. Why.. Why do you hate me.. What I've done to you to deserve this.." Tears began to slide on my face..

_'If you want to go and die in your books, go and die!' _

"I'm not.. I'm not belong to here.."

_'I hate you!'_

"Sasu-ke.."

..

"Are you bored?"

I straightened suddenly when I heard an unknown, deep male voice.. When I looked backwards, I saw a ginger haired boy looking at me..

"Oh, are you crying?" He reached and wiped tears from my face with his slender fingers.. I looked into his chocolate-brown eyes surprised.. He smiled slightly and and rested his warm hand on my cheek.. "Who are you?.. I've never seen you before.."

I blinked several times and pushed his hand slowly. "I don't know you, eihter.. But I'll glad if you show me how can I go out of this place.."

"Oh, don't you like the party?.. Why do you want to go?.."

"I don't like parties.. I just came here to take my brother back.. Anyway.."

"I see.." He lowered his eyebrows and looked at loud crowd. "Do you want to go to my room?" He asked politely.. "There is quieter than here.."

"N-No, thank you, but I want to go home, really.. W-What!? Is this house yours?!"

"Yes.. " He smiled slightly. "And if we don't know each other, let me introduce myself.." He handed his hand towards me. "My name is Yahiko."

"Uchiha Itachi.." I shook his hand. "Listen.. I'd be grateful if you take me out of the house.. I cannot stand this place anymore.."

Sasuke's words were echoing in my brain.. I shut my eyes tightly and lowered my eyebrows..

"H-Hey.. Are you okay?.."

"A-ah.. My head.." My knees went weak for a moment and I collapsed into Yahiko's arms..

"Oi!" He held me tightly and kneeled on floor.. "Are you ok?!"

"Y-yes I am.. That was.. just a head spinning.. Please take me out, I really want to go.."

Yahiko sighed sadly. "Okay.. Okay.. But now, please rest little bit.." He pressed my head on his chest, wrapped his one hand around my waist..

_Ha!? What!? _"What are you doing!?" I pushed him suddenly and stood up with a flushed face. _Could it go worse!? _"Nice to meet you, Yahiko-san. But I think I'm leaving now.. Whether you help me or not!"

I passed him quickly and headed crowd again.. He just looked behind me while I was pushing people to reach exit.

...

I arrived home and went to my room with no words, while my mom was looking at me with worried eyes..

_Damn.. What is going on.. _I wrapped my arms around my body. _The places he touched, is still numb.. My heart is still pounding like hell.. agghh! _I shook my head hardly and reached Sasuke's phone..

There was 17 new messages.. _Kiba, Lee, Shika, Neji, Shino, Hinata... He has lots of friends, unlike me.. _I put the phone back with a sigh and reached my novel...

_I always tried to be perfect so far.. I always studied to be a good person.. I did what my family told me to do... But why.. _A tear dripped on book.. _Why I am feeling so unhappy.._Book fell on ground and I pressed my palms on my face...

_'I hate you!'_

* * *

**To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**W-wow.. I didn't expect that many favs and follows.. Thank you readers!**

**Here is chapter 2! :)**

* * *

Sasuke came home very late, even my parents were sleeping.. I spaced the door when I heard my little brother's footsteps..

"Sasuke..."

"What!? What do you want?!.." He turned to me in a moment and growled between his tightly clenched teeth..

"Can we speak for a little while.." I asked completely depressed..

"H-huh?" His anger gone in seconds when he saw the grief in my eyes.. "S-sure.."

I pushed the door open and let him get into my room.. He slowly walked and sat on bed, looked at me curiously.. "Whats the matter.. aniki?.."

I carefully shut the door and headed to my chair, nearly collapsed on it.. "Sasuke.. I.. I wanna say sorry.. I just wanted to protect you, but looks like I embarrassed you.. Sorry for this.."

"Aniki.."

"I-I promise I won't do something as stupid as this again.. I know that our life styles are completely different.. But.. The only thing I want is protecting you from everything..."

"Aniki..."

"But Sasuke, I- ha?"

I startled when Sasuke stood up fast in order to hug me tight.. "Aniki.. thats okay.." He wrapped his arms around my neck and chuckled with a low tone.. "I forgave you.."

"Huh.. I am glad to hear this.." I sighed in relief..

"ehh.. By the way, I am sorry too.. I was very angry and I said things I never mean.." Sasuke muttered..

"No problem.. I already knew this.."

_Already knew my ass.._ I rolled my eyes_.. Wasn't I the one who thought his words over and over, and sobbed whole night!?_

"Aniki.. *yaaawwwnn* are we okay now?" Sasuke asked with a sleepily tone..

"Yes, we are.." I smiled lovely and wrapped my arms around his back.. He fell asleep after a few seconds..

_He grows up so fast.. _I looked at my 14 yeared old little brother who was sleeping in my arms.. That was his favorite sleeping position while he was 3.. I lay on bed slowly, trying to not wake him up.. He was smelling weird which reminds me the large party house..

_Hmm.. Thats right.. The ginger I saw at there.. Are we in the same school?.. I can swear that I've never seen him before.._

_'So, let me introduce myself.. I am Yahiko..'_

_I am sure.. I've never seen him before.. But.. He feels similar.. I can't name it but.. _

_Huh.. Anyway.._

I banished these complex thoughts while my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier..

...

Beep Beep Beep Beep..

I reached and stopped the alarm and looked down to the little Uchiha who sleeps with me.. "You look exhausted Sasuke.. I think I should let you stay home today.." I climbed down from bed and started to stretch to prepare my body for a new day..

Even it was September and morning, the weather was icy like we are in winter.. The sky was dark and it was raining outside..

_What a gloomy weather.._ I was looking at sky worrily when my mom entered in..

"Oh, Itachi.. You're here.. I paniced when I didn't see you around.."

"Ahh yes mom.." I whispered pointing Sasuke with my head.. "We had things to tell each other.. I stayed here last night.."

"Oh, I see.." She smiled widely, crossing her arms.. "I am glad to hear that you're okay again.."

"Me, too.." I sighed.. "I am starving mom.."

She chuckled and opened the door again "So, c'mon, Lets have breakfast together."

...

I was walking towards school with an umbrella.. There were no one at streets because of the heavy rain.. And maybe because of the waterdrop noice, I couldn't realize three troublesome punks of our school, were following me..

I gasped when my body was yanked backwards and pressed against cold, wet wall of a building. My umbrella flied away..

"Oh.. Look who is here..." One of them smirked darkly.. "Itachi-chan.. We want to have some fun.."

"But we haven't got any money" the other one grinned..

"Can you give us your money?" The third one grabbed my wrists, pinned them over my head, prevented me to resist..

"Let me go!" I shouted angrily while the others were searching for money.. One of them pushed his hands into my pockets, the other one looked into my bag..

"You bastards!" I groaned. "I already gave all my money to you!"

"Shut up, idiot!"

"HELP!" I cried out, hoping someone hears me..

"Bitch!" A slap was landed on my face.. I fell on wet ground, my books were spreaded all over pavement..

"How dare you to lay a finger on him!?" I heard an unknown, deep voice tone, looked at where the voice came from..

Punks turned to the person who was standing a few steps away from us..

_T-This is.._

The guy who saved me from them, started to crack his knuckles.. "Begone, jerks, or I'll send you hell.."

_Yahiko.._

"I won't see you scums around my Itachi-san! Never again! Is it clear!?" Yahiko rumbled angrily..

"Hai! Hai!" They ran away without looking behind..

"Hey, are you okay?" He held out his hand to me..

"I, think I am..." I grabbed his hand and stood up slowly..

"Ahh.. Look at yourself.. You're soaked.." Yahiko said as he crouched to collect my books.. "Do not waste your time to collect them.. They're useless now.." I reached and took my bag from ground..

"But your lecture notes?.."

"I can't help it.. I always use ink pen.. You know when ink and water mix, don't you?.."

Yahiko sighed and straightened on his feet.. "Yes I know.. Anyway.. Have you got umbrella?"

I shook my head.. At the same time a lighting struck, a sharp thunder was heard..

"Would you like to come with me?" He asked. "I am going to school too.."

I walked hesistantly and stood under his umbrella.. He smiled warmly and we started to walk..

"I have never seen you before at school.." I started after a loooong silence..

"I know.." His mouth was curled with a slight smile.. "You're sitting on the front desk and don't care about anything else but chemical reactions.."

"What?.. Chemistry?.. Are we in the same chemistry class?"

"Yes.."

"But you've told me that you don't know me either.."

"I lied.." Yahiko grinned like a little child.

"Do you often lie?" I asked jokely.

Ginger slightly turned his head towards me, his melted chocolate colored eyes locked on my black ones... "No.." He replied smiling..

_The face of this boy, it is beautiful.. Ha?!_ I cleaned my throat and wrapped my arms around my chest uncomfortably.. _What the-_

_What the hell I am thinking?!.._

"Hey.." Yahiko worrily said. "Are you cold?"

"Little bit.."

"C'mere."

My body was pulled towards the tall boy which walks with me.. "W-what are you doing!?" I was shocked when he wrapped his one arm around my shoulder, pressed my body on his..

"Use the warmth of my body.. " He whispered with a warm tone which gave me goosebumps..

When we entered in school, Yahiko grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards gym. People were looking us with wide eyes.. He pushed me into locker room and started to strip.

"H-hey!? Why are you taking your clothes off?!" I stepped back.

"C'mon.." he took his jacket off, and put it on a chair. "Your clothes are wet, take my hoodie, It'll keep you warm.."

"T-thanks.. But what about you?" I asked.

"Huh, don't worry about me." He smiled then turned to door. "You can give the hoodie back tomorrow. It's okay."

Even after he left the room, I was looking behind him with an open mouth.. "Damn, what was that?.." I grabbed the hoodie and wore it on my bare chest.. "Ohh, It really is keeping me warm.." I closed my eyes and pulled the zip up..

...

"Hey! Hey Itachi-san!"

I heard someone was calling my name while I was walking towards home at the end of the school day.. When I looked back I saw a ginger running towards me.._ Yahiko, again?_

I waited him until he catches me.. He panted for a while and straightened with a smile.. "Itachi-san, do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Ehh, n-no of course.." I looked at him surprised.

"Good.." He began to walk forwards.. We walked to my house in silence. When we arrived, I stopped at the garden's gate.. "T-That's my house."

"Oh, It is big." Yahiko looked up narrowing his eyes..

"If you haven't got anything to say, I gotta go.."

"Oh, that's right.." He opened is bag and started to search something. "Here." he handed me some books..

"W-what are they?" I glanced at books for a while.

"Listen.. At morning.. When your books got wet, I felt sorry for you.. These are my books and I know that I am not a perfect student but my notes can help you I think.. If you want, you can write them on your notebooks.."

"A-ah, thanks.." I grabbed books with an awkward smile.

"Soo, see ya later.." He smiled flashily and turned back, headed to his house..

...

"Who was your friend?" My mom asked smiling while she was doing dishes.. Sasuke was watching tv, lying on sofa lazily.

"Who?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"The ginger haired one.. The boy that gave you these books."

"ahh, he?" I rolled my eyes. "He is not my friend.. We, we just met a few days ago.. His name is Yahiko.."

"YAHIKO-SAN FROM THE LAST GRADE!?" Sasuke shouted in shock, fell from sofa to ground.

"Y-yes, he is.." I looked at my little brother's wide opened eyes. "Why did you ask?"

He started up in a moment and ran towards me, grasped books and spreaded them on table. "Oh, fuck! These are really his books!" He shouted excited, pulled his phone to photograph them.

"What are you doing, Sasuke!?"

"I have to send these to my friends!"

"W-what!? But why, what is so interesting about him?!"

"Are you kidding me!?" My younger brother turned to me sulking. "He is a legend in the school.. You must be uber-popular to hang ou with him! Oh my god, how did you manage to attract his attention!?"

"Ehh, in fact, I didn't do anything special. We met at your 'summer party'"

Sasuke was looking at me with an open mouth... "You lucky ass.. You had came there to bring me back! You didn't even join the party! Anyway! What happened!? What did he say then!?"

I smiled and caressed the silky hair of my little, excited brother. "Ahh, Sasuke.. He is a human, like us. Do not act like he is a greek god"

"Okay, now." I collected books. "If you let me, I'll study."

**End of the 2nd chapter..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I managed to save the books from Sasuke and headed to my room. I was supposed to write all the notes and that would be a pain in ass. I entered in my cold room shivering. _But.. It's September and my family members didn't seem cold.._ I put the books on table, placed the hoodie on the hanger carefully and started stripping. _Damn it's biting cold.._ I quickly wore my comfortable clothes and sat on chair. "Let's begin then.." I grabbed the pen and turned to notes..

...  
"Aahh-aahh-aahhcchooo!" When I sneezed, I realized my body was getting cooler and cooler.. _Damn what is wrong? I am sleepy too.. And slightly trembling.. Ahh.. Why.. Why the weather is so cold!?.. _I turned my head, my eyes were searched for something can make me warm.. I realized Yahiko's hoodie was hanged on, reached and took it with trembling hands, wore it quickly, turned back to the book that in front of me. Literature.. I touched the beautiful handwrite of Yahiko and smiled slightly. The text was about a love story in Victorian era.  
_Ahh.. I wonder what is in that Prince's mind? Why the hell he organizes a prom to choose the woman that he will marry?.. Marrying someone that you see at a prom for once.. That's bullshit._  
I love you Victoria.. This is definately love at the first sight. Will you.. Will you be my queen?  
Yahiko had underlined this centence and written a note near it. 'Now kiss.'  
I couldn't help but chuckled with a low, sleepy voice.  
"..Let's spread our love.. on.. Mmhh.. *yawwwwnn*.. on our.. Zzz.." I sank into the warm and very large hoodie and put my head on table.. I was feeling very, very tired for doing homework..  
... 'Hahahahahaaa!'  
I was walking in a luxury corridor when a deep laugh was echoed around. There was a slight violin sound as ambient.. _How did I come here? Where the hell I am?_! I walked through and in the end I reached a very big hall that is victorian-style designed.. There were people downstairs. Males were in classy suits, females were wearing dresses with crinolines. When some of them saw me they began to whisper something looking at me that annoyed me like hell. I started walking again, lowered my gaze on floor.. At the moment I realized I was wearing white gloves. _Huh? Why I am- what the!?_ When I realized what I was wearing I stopped abruptly. There was a black suit on me. It was fitting on me perfectly. By the way there were badges on my chest. _W-what is happening!?_ People was getting louder and louder. I started walking again in order to rid of them. The exit of the hall was an enterance for another hall. There was only one, ginger haired person looking out of a gold-coated framed, huge window. His white gloved hands were brought together on his back, he was standing tall. Seriousness was flowing all over his body. And he was wearing a berry blue tailcoat with a same colour belt on it , white pants and a pair of white boots. Leftside of him, There was a rapier that was long enough to reach his ankles. That guy was very tall from me - he was about 1.90 meters.- and seem so self confident even from backside of him. When he heard me entered in, he slowly turned to me but not completely, his eyebrows were frowned slightly, a serious expression was on his face. "Itachi?"  
At the frontside of the sexy soldier -that was oblivous now- there was a white sash crossing his body left shoulder to waist, shining metalic chain-like things were starting from the badge of his shoulder and ending up on the sash, there were badges on his chest too but they were too many. Too many that I even can't count.  
"Did you come already?"  
"Y-yahiko-san!?"  
Yahiko's expression became softer, corners of his little mouth were curled up little bit. "How are you my unique knight?"  
"K-knight? Wha?"  
Orchestra started playing a slow waltz. Yahiko walked towards me with his all flashiness handed his hand towards me. "May I have this waltz?"  
"Waltz?"  
"C'mere."  
Grabbing my hand, he pulled me into his arms. When his scent touched my nose, I shut my eyes and tried to resist him. He wrapped his one arm around my waist, pulled me closer. "Stand closer."  
"Uhh.." I moved uncomfortably. "What-"  
Yahiko dragged me in the middle of the hall, we started to turn around slowly.  
"What is the matter Itachi? Did you forget how to dance?.."  
"N-no in fact-" I lifted my head in order to look his face.. And although I am a male, I facinated with the scene. The candle lights were reflectimg from Yahiko's beautiful brown eyes.. Shadows of his bangs were giving a deep sight on his skin, his dark blue, erect collar was making him serious and hot at the same time.  
"Something happened?"  
"N-nothing.."  
He smiled slightly, his grip around my waist tightened, our bodies grounded. "Uhh.." My cheeks blushed visibly when my nosetip touched his. The sight of his face was mindblowing, my mind went offline. He lowered his head slowly, our lips touched each other when I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"HIAAAAAA!" Screaming like hell, I woke up to reality. The time was 5:45 am and I had been sleeping on table. "Fuck *pant* why.. Why did I see such a dre-nightmare!?" My hands rushed on my face up and down in order to wake myself up completely. The same scent as I felt in my dream was still around me.. Then I realized that was coming from Yahiko's hoodie. "Its its because of this." I took the hoodie off and threw it on my bed again. "That was scary as fuck.. Damn.."

..

"Yeah there he is.." I saw the ginger at cafeteria, sitting with his friends._ But he is with his friends.. Should I interrupt them? They seem like they are talking.. _I lowered my gaze on the books that I was pressing on my chest.

**Third Pov**.

"Who is dat guy hmm?"Eyes half closed, Deidara carefully looked at the young raven who was walking towards them timidly. Yahiko already had realized him coming. He turned his gaze towards the cute boy.  
"Y-yahiko-san.. Thanks for the books, they helped so much." Itachi put the books on table and stepped back, blushing.  
"You're welcome." Yahiko smiled after a long, awkward silence. Deidara was looking at him carefully, that was irritating Itachi, causing him sweat. He sighed in relief. "I gotta go now."  
"See ya later." Yahiko grinned behind him.  
"Wooo.." Deidara turned to Yahiko with a shameless grin after Itachi went out of their sights. "Who is he hmmmmmm? Your new girlfriend?"  
"Stop it Deidara!" Yahiko threw the water bottle towards the blonde boy. Deidara caught it on air, his grin was spreaded wider. "Bullseye! You like him hmmmm!"  
"No. It is not like this. He was attacked by some weirdos, and I saved him. It was raining and his books-"  
"Yeah yeah sure. Our capeless hero, Yahiko saved the day, hmm." Deidara interrupted him with a fake arrogance.  
"Fuck off Deidara. Hmm." Yahiko laughed.  
"Haa! Yahiko-san make a sound like Deidara senpai!" Tobi exclaimed like he figured out something hidden.  
"Your friend is coming back." Zetsu said calmly. At the same time a blue haired woman sat on Yahiko's lap, wrapped her arms around Yahiko's neck. "Hi, baby.." She smiled naughtily and pressed her lips on Yahiko's..  
"Yahiko-san! I-ha!?" Itachi stopped abruptly while he was running towards the table again. His eyes were opened widely as he saw Yahiko was kissing with a girl. Thankfully he wasn't close enough to be seen by these.. He took steps backwards then started running away..  
"Konan.." Yahiko pushed the girl gently, looked into her eyes. "How many times I have to tell you that don't do weird things in school?"  
"I am sorry I can't hold back when it is you." The girl chuckled, caressing the soft hair of Yahiko. "How are you my love?"

**End of the chapter 3 :)**

***note: berry blue is a very dark blue. If you google it you'll see it, hmmm! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Itachi... Son, are you okay?" Mikoto asked worrily while they were having dinner. "Looks like something bothers you.."

"It's nothing, mom.." Itachi replied thoughtfully.. "Is everything alright in school?" Fugaku asked. "Yes, father.. Everything is exactly awesome.." Smiling bitterly Itachi replied.

_Why!? Goddamn it! I am thinking the same thing over and over.. Why I am seeing these two everytime I close my eyes!? It isn't about me but my body feels so weak and also I feel nauseous eveytime I think about it.. I am angry.. I am angry because the girl did something that is forbidden in school. Also she had a short skirt. She was wearing make-up.. These have to be complained to principal... ...Fuck... When I became that careful? I even saw the eyeliner on her eyelids.. ..Did I like her?.. No.. Certainly, I found her disgusting.. But why!? damn why!? I am feeling so helpless.. _

_What happened to me!?_

"Sorry, I have an exam tomorrow.. I have to study.." Itachi stood up slowly, headed stairs in order to go to his room.

"But you haven't eaten anything!" Mikoto anxiously shouted behind his son.

"I am not hungry mom.. Thank you.." Itachi said with a tired voice, stepped on the first basement of stairs..

...

After the strange dinner, Sasuke was going to his own room for doing some homework with a cup of tea.. While he was passing the door of his aniki's room, he saw that Itachi was sitting on his chair as usual but doing NOTHING. Sasuke pushed the door and entered in, walked to his brother with timid steps.

"What's the matter aniki?" He worrily asked when he saw his brother was upset enough to not study.. He was looking straight forwards with dull eyes. _That's bad_ he thought. _What the hell happened and he became like this?_  
"Aniki.." Sasuke poked him slowly. That time Itachi startled, pulled himself together suddenly.  
"Eh, what- what happened Sasuke?"  
"I am asking the same thing to you. You have biology exam tomorrow but you don't care about it. What happened?"  
"It's nothing.. Really.." Itachi reached for a pen but stopped suddenly.. "Sasuke?"  
"Yes?" Sasuke rapidly replied knowing that the thing bothers his brother is very big.  
"You're very popular with your friend group, aren't you?..."  
"Mm.. That's true but.. Why-"  
"May you teach me... How to be popular?"  
"Puuurrrrpppppppp!*" Sasuke squirted the tea in shock. _What!? I gotta be dreaming! Did he just say 'popular'?_  
"Don't be rude." A vein popped up on the forehead of Itachi. "I just asked something."  
"I-I was quite shocked, aniki, sorry." Sasuke smiled awkwardly. "But I thought that you're okay while you're unpopular.. Are there a girl, ne?" Sasuke asked saucily.  
"No- there aren't any girls.. I just want to can hang out with Y-" Itachi stopped abruptly when he figured out what he was about to say.  
"Y-who?" Sasuke asked, dying of curiousy. _My brother wants to hang out with someone! Thats definately means the world will end soon._ "*sip*"

"Yahiko-san"

"Puuuuuurrrrppp!*" Sasuke squirted it again.  
"Geez! What is wrong with your tea!? Stop squirting it around!" Itachi snapped.  
"The problem isn't with my tea!" Sasuke put the cup on table sulking. "And, did you say Yahiko or I got it wrong?"

"I certainly said Yahiko.." Itachi frowned.

"Champions League.." Sasuke murmured rolling his eyes. Thankfully Itachi didn't hear it. "He just lend his books to you.. Don't overdo it. Okay, I know, there is a rumor that their club-house is like paradise and that makes people want to hang-"

"He and his friends look so stylish.. They're acting so cool and-" Itachi started suddenly cutting Sasuke off.

_He doesn't even listen_..

"Why don't you just forget it aniki?" Sasuke interrupted him sadly.. "I am sorry but there is no way that you can hang out with them."

"W-why?.." Itachi asked angrily saddness of being aware of the fact was hid in his voice.  
"You already have the answer.. They are so cool. 'Too' cool for you. You can never reach their level. They can make you seem like a loser. And It will definately hurt you" Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke.. So at least, come with me to a mall and help me to change my wardrobe."

"Hmm.. I think I can make it." Sasuke smiled slightly, hugged his brother from back. "But I still can't understand why do you want to change your style so suddenly."

_Because the scene of these two kissing, never being erased from my mind.. I felt so jealious and low with no reason because I had let these bastards to affect me. And the sarcastic look of the blonde guy.. It made me feel so humilated. I want to show them that I can be cooler than these smugs._ "I bumped my head." He smiled.

...

"Hmmm..." Sasuke was looking at two jeans carefully.. "This one." He lifted the black, skinny jean and handed it to Itachi, who was drowning in a clothe stack. "Enough Sasuke.." He hardly said under the clothes, "I bought enough."

"I'll throw your old clothes into trash bin when we'll be back! So it's better that you buy as much as you can. T-shirts, jeans, shorts, even undies! Damn I can't believe that you're wearing old briefs!"

"Don't say it out loud!" Itachi blushed head to toe, snapping.

"Hey, hey don't be mad." Sasuke smirked reaching a teared jean short which looks so sexy.

"Oi, it's too short." Itachi warned him. "There is no way that I can wear it in front of someone!"

"Aww, cmon.." Younger brother insisted. "Buy it. You don't need to use it, but who knows.. Maybe one day.."

"I am not a fucking homo." Itachi frowned. I won't buy such a thing."

"So.. Okay.." Sasuke put it back sulking and started walking towards another department ..

...  
"2199,99 dollars sir. Cash or credit card?" The salesman said with a wide smile.

"WHAT THE?!" Itachi lost it when he heard the cost of all the clothes he bought. Sasuke stepped in front of him and handed a credit card. "Please ignore my brother. He is little bit narrow minded."

"I am what?!" Older snapped while these two were chuckling. "And also where did you find a credit card?"

"It's dad's." Sasuke pressed his index finger on his lips. "Don't tell him, okay?"  
"Whaaa!? Dad will kill me!" Itachi's face became blue out of fear.

"We won't tell him so he can't find out." Younger raven winked as he took the bags. "Say thanks later!"

* * *

**End of the chapter 4. Oh, things are changing :D Soooo.. What is in Yahiko's mind? Is he 'really' cool and ignoring everything or something managed to attract his attention at least? If you want to find out, wait for the next chapterr!**

**See ya! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What-da-hell!?" Deidara splitted his sides with laughter when he saw the long haired raven was passing through cafeteria's corridor. "What did he do to himself!? Damn! Hahahahaha!" He was laughing hard, tears were sliding on his cheeks.  
Yahiko stared at skinny pants of Itachi thoughtfully, looked at how the bitchy he was looking now.. He was wearing very tight jeans that perfectly shows his yummy butt lines.. He also gulped jealously when he realized the other people in cafeteria looking at him drooling.. Even some of popular girls pierced him through and through.. Itachi wasn't aware of anything because of his brother's insistence on taking his eyeglasses off.. He couldn't see anything clearly.

"Deidara.." Sasori put his hand on blondie's shoulder.  
"W-Wha-t hmm?" Deidara answered after he caught his breath.  
"You laugh like this when something makes you jealious." Redhead smirked mercilessly."Admit it. He looks sexier than you."  
"S-shut up danna! Hmm!" Deidara blushed dark red. "A-and.. Is that so..? I-I mean do you think he is sexier than me? Hmm?" He murmured with a low voice that only Sasori can hear.  
"Yes.. But I like blondes you know." Sasori whispered into his ear naughtly.

Itachi was pulling his shirt in order to cover his sexy ass. _I hate you Sasuke.. And also, I hate of myself too.. What the fuck was wrong with me!? Ah damn I can't believe that I can be such an idiot that wears this. I am feeling like I am naked.. Dammit.._ He walked away quickly, headed towards his classroom.

Yahiko was squeezing the coffee cup between his fingers very harshly. _Fuck this shit.. Why I am so nervous!?_ The rapeface of Zetsu was caught in his eye. That motherfucker was always plays with his smartphone but now he was looking at Itachi ignoring the game that he was about to finish..

"Hey!" Yahiko angrily snarled between his tightly clenched teeth. "Don't you have a game that you gotta finish!?"

With these words everybody turned to Yahiko whose face was red as tomato. He was glaring at Zetsu like he will wipe him out right then.

Zetsu's cheeks blushed slightly, he turned to his phone in a sudden, caused Deidara smirk darkly.  
"Nee.. Yahiko-kun doesn't want that people drool at his plaything, hmmmm?"  
"Shaddap Deidara!" Yahiko shouted and stormed out of cafeteria with angry steps.

"What the fuck is wrong with him, Kakuzu?" Hidan questioned arching an eyebrow. "Kakuzu.. Kakuzu.. OI!?"  
"What Hidan!? What do you want!?" Kakuzu startled suddenly, eyebrows crossed with anger.  
"Where were you looking at you fucker!? Were you looking at that whore's ass!? If so I will sacricife your ass!" Hidan shouted angrily, lifted his one arm to slap older.  
"What are you saying idiot?" Kakuzu caught his arm on air, right before it lands on his face. "There is no way that I can look at anybody else than you!"  
"W-wha... ..?..." Hidan's eyes were widened when he realized the hidden romance behind the angrily spoken words."D-Don't get the wrong idea." Kakuzu said slightly stuttering..  
"Kuzu... I just fucking love you.." Hidan gave him a smooch, pulled him into a feverish kiss.  
"Go find yourself an empty classroom!" Crossing his arms, Sasori glared at lovey-doveys angrily.  
...

_Fucking assholes! Assholes! Yahiko was stepping the long corridor very fast. Damn! Don't! Don't look! Don't look at him!_ He bang opened the door of gym moved towards the closest punching bang, under of the stunned gazes of the other students.  
_These fuckers!_ Punch!* _And that asshole!_ Punch!* _And what is wrong with Itachi!? _Punch* _Why did he wear something like this in a sudden!?_ Punch!*_ Is there someone he wants to attract his/her atraction!_? Punch!*

"Shall we call Kisame-san?" One of boys whispered to another..

..

"Man, you need anger management, ya know?"  
When Yahiko got out of gym's bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he found his beefy mate leaning against wall with his one shoulder. "What do you want, Kisa?" Yahiko ignored his existance and headed towards lockers.  
"Give me your hand." Kisame walked behind him and handed his hand towards Yahiko who was clenching his fists, still burning with anger even after a cold shower.  
"C'mon.." He moved his fingers, commanded Yahiko to give his hand to him.  
With a tired sigh, Yahiko put his hand into his friend's palms. Kisame looked at wounded knuckles, shook his head. "Damn.. You're really unaware of what are you doing to yourself."

"Don't be a nuisance. This is none of your business." Said Yahiko, with a cold, calm voice..

"What happened? What made you like this?" He pressed on wounds with his own fingers, caused Yahiko groan with a low voice. "Are you a fucking mashochist!? Why did you use the punching bag without gloves!? You might have broken your fingers!"

"That's because of him!" Yahiko pulled his hand back and opened his locker nervously. "Don't worry, I'll show these wounds to the nurse."

...

_I can't see anything_! Itachi groaned inside while he was narrowing his eyes in order to see what was on blackboard.  
"Alright class." Teacher said smiling. "This is enough for today. Let's finish it here."  
"Hey, Itachi-san.." A very low and cute female voice was called his name, caused Itachi look backwards. That was class' the cutest girl, even Itachi had wanted to go out with her while they were in the first grade. "Hey.." He tried to smile.  
"Are you free tonight?" She asked suddenly. "Hoaa?" Itachi shivered with the unexpected question. "YES!.. errmm.. I mean yes, I am free tonight."  
"That's great!" The girl showed her pearly teeth in a smile that males may melt for.

"Itachi-san is forgetting everything so easily.." A deep male voice was heard, coming from backwards of Itachi.  
"Ha?.." He turned backwards to see who was that.. He faced with a narrow waist and lifted his gaze. That was Yahiko standing tall in front of him, with frowned brows and a scary expression on his face.  
"Y-Yahi-"  
"We are going to go to a movie tonight. Did you forget?"  
"A-ahh- i-is that so?" Itachi asked, trying to remember.  
"Yes. And umm.." Ginger looked at his watch then grabbed Itachi's books. "We must be at there within 15 minutes."  
"A-ahh- I don't remem-oi!" Itachi startled when his arm was pulled harshly.  
"C'mon.." Yahiko dragged him out of classroom under the surprised gaze of their classmates.

"W-wait a minute!" Itachi groaned in the middle of corridor. "I have to use restroom."  
"You have 3 minutes. I am waiting here." Yahiko said nervously.  
Itachi ran towards restroom and slammed the door behind him. Thankfully there was no one.. He picked his phone and dialed Sasuke's number with trembling fingers.

Sasuke was in the locker room at the same moment. He and Naruto had skipped the class for a 'not' innocent reason.. They were in shower together, trying something naughty.. Naruto was sitting on floor leaning against wall, Sasuke was on his lap.. They were completely naked, the water rush noise was hiding their moans, screams and skin slaps.

"H-how is it?" Naruto grabbed the perked nipples of Sasuke between his fingers, squeezed them slightly. "Nnngghh! Aahh! Ahh! Naru-Naruto! Mmhh!" Sasuke cried out loudly while his whole body was spasming under extasy. "Mhh.. Sasuke~" Naruto reached to raven's delicious neck, stabbed his sharp teeth into soft flesh. "I am *pant* Naru~aahhh!" Sasuke's sentence was cut in by the ringtone of his phone. "S-saske.. Mmhh.." Naruto panted heavily.. "Your ph-phone.."  
"Just ignore it!" Sasuke grasped blonde's shoulders with a tearful scream. "Oh God! I am! Ngghhh! I am! HAAAA! NARUT-OOHH" With a moan full of love, Young raven came crying, tears mixed with the water. Naruto couldn't hold it inside when he saw Sasuke's face, when he felt the warm, sticky liquid was spreaded on his belly.. "Ohhh Sasuke!" Grasping raven's soft hips, he burst inside his lover, who was trembling like a leaf.

_Dammit Sasuke! Answer the phone! _Itachi groaned inside..

Naruto reached to tap and turned the water off with weak movements, chest moving with heavy pants.. Sasuke's phone was still ringing persistently.

"*pant* who *gulp* who the fuck are you?" Sasuke groaned while he was resting his body on Naruto's.. He hardly raised his head from his lover's comfortable, warm neck, reached to his pants in order to pick his phone. Naruto moaned with pleasure because his manhood was still inside Sasuke, he was feeling the tight hole moving around him everytime Sasuke moves.  
"FUCK!" Sasuke shouted horrified, eyes snapped open. "This is Itachi!"  
"DAMN!" Naruto tried to straighten but Sasuke shut one hand on his mouth and pressed answer button.  
"I swear I am not doing anything weird!" Young raven pressed the phone on his ear.  
"What are you talking about Sasuke!? Where were you?! Why didn't you picked up your phone?!"  
"E-ehh.. I didn't hear it ringing."  
"Anyway! Now help me! Yahiko told me that he will take me to a movie theatre. What should I do?!"  
"H-he said wh-what!?" Sasuke exclaimed, still trembling because of the hard sex they just had with Naruto. "How!? When!?"  
"In a sudden! It doesn't matter now! Tell me what should I do!?" Older brother asked not knowing what to do.  
"O-okay Okay! First of all be calm. Chill! Act cool and try to aproach him. If he invited you to a theater, that means he wants to spend time with you. Don't scare him!"  
"Scare?!"  
"Don't be weird okay? Act like yourself."  
"Okay! Okay then see you at home! *beep*" Itachi hung up and ran towards sinks, tried to fix his hair clumsily. "Ha? What the fuck I am doing!?" With a sudden realization, he shook his head hardly, made a messy, low ponytail. When he got out of restroom he found Yahiko where he was waiting before. Yahiko saw him coming, turned his piercing gaze towards raven, carefully scanned him head to foot.

"What happened?" Naruto questioned when he saw a strange, thoughtful expression on his lover's face.  
"Yahiko-san had told my brother that he would take him to a theatre.. Isn't it weird?"  
"Hmm?"  
Sasuke lay down on his Naruto's chest, burried his face on blonde's neck again. Yellow strands were caressing his nose. "Let me rest little bit.. Mhh.. I am tired.." Said he sleepily.  
_What? My cocky cousin invited someone to somewhere? And it is Sasuke's brother.. An undistinguished male.. I feel like there is something behind it._. Naruto frowned.. Sasuke had wrapped his arms around wide shoulders of him, snooring slightly..  
...

**End of the chapter 5 :)**

**Ouuuu~~ warm upz! :D *pervy smiles***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**~I love my readers! x)**

"Sory for the delay." Itachi went near Yahiko slightly smiling. "No problem." Yahiko's face was emotionless as a stone. "Lets go."  
They walked towards bus stop in silence.  
"Which film will we watch?" Itachi asked while they were waiting for the bus. "Hmm.. I don't know.. Which film you want to watch?" Yahiko replied.  
"Are you sure that we had planned this meeting?" Itachi frowned jokely. That time, a warm smile was spreaded on ginger's face. "Why don't we act blindly?"  
"Ha? What it means?" Itachi asked.  
_Do you aware of how innocent your face becomes when you ask something_? "It means- let's do what we want.. Let's not plan anything.."  
"Um.. Okay.." _Weird_. Itachi thought.

…

"Hey.. Are you sure that you don't want anything else?" Yahiko asked while he was taking popcorns and chocolates he bought. "Yes. I am sure. And I think you musn't eat that much butter. Or you may lose your 'hottie' nickname." Itachi smiled while he was walking towards the saloon with cokes.  
"My what?" Yahiko asked with a confused grin, caused Itachi blush head to toe.. "I-I-I mean t-t-that girls are using this w-word oftenly, while they are talking about you.."  
"Oh, is that so?" Yahiko raised his eyebrows. "So.. What about you?" He waited for Itachi to get in then entered in behind him. "What would you like to call me?" He whispered into smaller man's ear with a deep voice. A shiver went down in Itachi's spinal, he had to shut his eyes for a while.. "I.." He panted.. "T-there is nothing- special.. 'Y-yahiko' is okay.."  
"Okay.." Yahiko continued with the same tone. "So, what would you want me to call you?"  
"You know my name right?" Itachi murmured, hating of his uncontrolable body reactions..  
"That's not an answer." Yahiko smirked, caused Itachi's mouth dry. "I-Itachi is acceptable."

"Okay, oh these are our seats." Ginger showed a sofa, which couples are using for doing naughty things in cinema. Of course Itachi didn't know the option of the seat. He looked at Yahiko with blank eyes. "Why did you booked this one?"

"It is more comfortable." Yahiko grinned while he was sitting down. "C'mon, don't be afraid of me, I won't bite you. Come here."  
Itachi walked hesistantly, remembering Sasuke's words over and over.. _But he is scaring me.. What should I do? _He sat next to Yahiko crossed his legs..

_This movie is quite good_.. Itachi thought while he was watching it amusing._ It is exciting and absorbing. Also funny.. Yahiko is a great movie-choser._  
The scenario was about 2 different species of aliens which lives in the same planet. Both of them was looking like humans but although species A was polite, innocent, defenceless and petite; species B was beefy and very tall from the A, they were rude and wild, the only goal of them was being the top on.  
In a sudden, something very unexpected was happened.. Some of aliens from sector B attacked the little village which aliens from A live in. While the cute creatures trying to flee desperately, one of B's caught an A from its soft, black hair which contrasts with the whiteish pale skin of them.. And threw it into their tents.. B entered in and grabbed A's hips with his large hands, turned him around.. A fluttered and tried to escape for a while, but when the B pierced him from behind, A cried out in pleasure, enjoyed being into strong arms after a few harsh thrusts.  
A quick juicy scene was passed through, caused Itachi open his eyes widely. _Oh, fuck!? What the hell!?_  
He lowered his gaze and at the same time he realized the bandage which was wrapped around Yahiko's hand.  
"Ah, what happened?" He asked touching ginger's badaged hand.  
"Uuhh.. Nothing important, Just an accident."  
"Oh, well.." Itachi moved on armchair uncomfortably..

…

"I think our day together, ends here." Yahiko smiled warmly when they arrived at Itachi's house after a delicious dinner and bowling. "Yes I think so." Itachi muttered.  
"Let's do it again soon." Ginger brought his arms together on his chest. "But at that time, we shall go to karaoke."  
"Ha!? Really?!" In a sudden Itachi turned to Yahiko with a wide smile on his face. Yahiko arched his eyebrows smiling, at that moment Itachi bit his lips.. _The fuck_.. "I mean It would be great." He said with a low voice.  
_So.. Cute..  
Daammmn.. Here is so damn dark.. _Sasuke groaned while he was doing his homework_. I think it would be better if I open the curtains._  
"So.. Can I invite you my house for tomorrow?" Yahiko said with a low, seductive voice.  
"What?" Itachi startled in shock, eyes snapped open.  
_God.. What is this feeling? _Yahiko thought.._ It is so complicated, I can't even name it but... It makes me wanna touch him so bad._. "I want to be your friend Itachi." Ginger said suddenly, grasping smaller man's shoulders tightly. "I can't stop myself, I can't stop desiring you! Dammit I lied! I lied! I wanna talk to you since we started high school! I lied! I don't wanna be your friend! I wanna be someone much more closer!" He was quaking Itachi as like it will help him to understand. Onyx black eyes were sparkling with the evening sun light, raven's face was looking 1000 times more adorable than normal.. "Dammit, Itachi I cannot hold it anymore!"  
With a sudden movement Yahiko pulled Itachi towards himself, their lips met in a harsh kiss.. Yahiko bit the bottom lip of Itachi softly, pulled it down to have raven open his mouth. Itachi's mouth was opened out of his will. Ginger leaned on him, wrapped his arms around the slim waist of raven... A low groan rose up in his throat when he touched Itachi's soft lips with his tongue.. Then he felt a pair of small hands which was being pressed against his shoulders, trying to push him.  
_DAMMIT WHAT I AM DOING_!? Yahiko jumped backwards in fear, looked into Itachi's eyes for a reaction. But they were blank.. Blank as always..  
"W-what do you think?" Yahiko asked hesistantly, swearing to his uncontrolable body..  
There were so many things that Itachi could say.. His mind was on fire, he was strugling for pulling himself together.. There were too many words in his mouth.. But none of them could go outside.. He said only;  
"I am straight.." With a cold tone..  
"W-wha?" Yahiko narrrowed his one eye to understand.. "T-this is the only thing you say!?"  
Itachi didn't say or do anything else he just turned back, headed his house calmly..  
"Wait!" Yahiko caught his arm before he enters into garden. "If it will help, I'll say.. I love you." He said words definately came from heart.. He had never been able to find a girl to say these unvaluable words but when It comes to Itachi, Yahiko never felt bad about it.. "I love you.." He whispered again.  
"As like I say before." Itachi pulled his arm back without looking at him. "I am a straight guy, Yahiko-san.. I would be glad if we would be friends but looks like we cannot be along well.. Please leave me alone and find someone else for your sexual requirements. I am sure that your popula-"  
"I don't want to be popular dammit! Itachi can't you understand?! It was all for you.. I became that popular to attract your attention.. If you don't look at me it is pointless!"  
"No I do not understand." Itachi pushed the gatedoor and entered in, left the ginger out of garden.  
"H-HIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke screamed, having goosebumps on his shoulders. He fell on floor trembling, rolling in disrelief, in shock._ What the fuck did I just see!? Am I high?! Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Oh my god!_  
He straightened on his knees and peeked out of window again. There was only Yahiko, standing in despair.. His eyes were narrowed his hands were dangling at his sides.. His lower lip trembled a few times as like he was trying to say something. In the end he shut his eyes, pain was flowing all over his face.. Giving up choicelessly he turned his back, pushed his hands into trousers pockets, started walking towards where he and Itachi came from..  
Sasuke startled with the sound of slamming a door. He started up and ran towards his big brother's room. The door was locked.. _This is unusual_.. "Aniki?" Sasuke knocked the door slightly.  
"I am not in the mood.." Itachi's voice was weaken much more than usual.. "Please come back later.."  
"Aniki.. I saw everything.. Please unlock the door.."  
There was a deep silence.. Sasuke hardly heard the footsteps of Itachi then a lock was heard door was opened crackling. The scene was horrible.. Itachi was the verge of bursting into tears.. He was trembling in shock.. Biting his lips, sasuke hugged the older copy of him, saying "tell me.."

"I-It was wonderful at first.." Itachi started.. "We were having so much fun together.. Then he.. He started speaking noncence.. He told me that he want to be someone much more closer than a friend.. I didn't understand.. Then he.. He kissed me shamelessly.. That son of a bitch! What does he think he is?! I am a straight guy, so does Yahiko! I even saw him kissing with a whore! That! That!" Itachi clenched his weak fists. "How could he dare!?"

"Aniki!" Sasuke interrupted him looking directly into his eyes. "Why are you so angry?"  
"Because he ki-"  
"The real reason!"  
"What are you talking about Sasuke!?" Itachi shouted with much more anger. _Because he tried to use me.. These all were for a kiss.. That made me think so humilated.. _Thougts which were coming from the deep parts of his mind, were stabbed into his brain..

"Did you see his face when you left him?" Sasuke asked certainly aware of everything in Itachi's mind.  
"I don't wanna see him anymore!"  
"I saw him! He was about to cry!"  
"What...?..." The tears which Itachi was keeping inside his eyes from the beginning, were dripped from his long eyelashes..  
"He wasn't trying to use you! Believe me, if there was something like this I would definately find it out. In my opinion, Yahiko-san is so confused about you. You yourself have told it to me. You were getting along so well. Why don't you give him a chance?"  
"A chance!? Are you kidding me!? I can't even speak with him anymore!"  
"Why!? Stealing a kiss doesn't make him a bad guy!" Sasuke tried to explain. "As like I said before; He seemed confused. Maybe he did that as a reflex. There might be so many reasons. And you have no rights to erase him that easily."  
"How do you know these!?" Itachi shouted.  
"Trust me. I know.. I know everything.. I can see it everytime I look into your eyes." Sasuke smirked confidently.  
"I don't understand what you are talking about.." Itachi rolled his eyes blushing.  
"Give him a chance. You won't be regret." Sasuke smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time was 8:45 pm when the door of 'Akatsuki's clup house was slammed harshly. While Yahiko was walking towards his room thoughtfully, Kakuzu's deep voice was heard. "Oi, Yahiko! If you don't come here, these vultures will drink your beer!"  
"And also match has already started!" Kisame shouted. "C'mon come here!"  
Yahiko smiled bitterly, continued walking.. _Nothing can make me happy now.._ He closed the door and sat on his wide bed.. He reached phone and dialed a number of a girl that Yahiko haven't met for a long time.. A naughty fem voice was heard after a few beep sounds. "Hiiii!"  
"Can you come here tonight?"  
"A-ah!? Yahiko-san!?" Girl was quite shocked. "Is that you?!"  
"Answer my question."  
"A-ah! Of course I can! Okay! Okay I am coming right now!"  
"Come to 'my' house."  
"Oh, okay..." The girl sighed sadly.. She just had thought that she would be invited to clup house...  
There were too many girls that entered into Yahiko's room.. But no one had entered into clup house's room.. Because there was special.. Special just for a person.. Even Konan, who is Yahiko's current lover now, hadn't seen there..  
Yahiko leaned against wall with a tired sigh, put his phone on nightstand.. He had always imagined his crush enters into that room, smiles to him like he always does.. Lies on Yahiko's bed and kisses him softly.. Damn.. There is no point of thinking of these anymore..  
He took his leather jacket and got out of room, walked through the long corridor then got outside.  
"Hoa! Uff! Get off!"  
"Nghh! Move your ass!"  
"Fuck off bitches! Why don't you fuck yourselves!?"  
"Mhh! Shut up Hidan!"  
"Why don't you guys never understand that we all CAN'T sit on that sofa AT THE SAME TIME!"  
The members of Akatsuki were fighting on the sofa, because there was the only place that they can watch the match perfectly. Their fight stopped when they heard the door was slammed again.  
"Yahiko-san hmmm!" Deidara shouted to check if he was still inside. "Oi, Yahiko!" Kisame called him..  
No response..  
"Did he go away?" Sasori arched an eyebrow. "No way, hmm! Yahiko-san loves football!" Deidara replied shaking his head.  
"There is something that bothers him. So BAD." Kisame said thoughtfully.  
"What do you offer?" Kakuzu asked, his piercing green gaze was locked on Kisame's eyes.  
"We should talk with him" Kisame murmured.

**End of the 6th chapter**!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_There must be somebody else_.. Yahiko thought while he was laying on his bed, naked. The girl he had called over, was sleeping happily.. Yahiko's eyes wandered on the girl for a while.. Enormous black eyes; long, black, straight hair and the palest skin Yahiko had ever seen. Just like Itachi's.. He realized that every girl he fucked was looking like Itachi.. Black long straight hairs and big eyes with long eyelashes.. Especialy flat-chested ones.. He cupped his head between hands, Itachi's glare couldn't be erased from his mind.. _There must be someone else.. He said that he was straight but a straight guy doesn't wear something like that.. So.. Are there a girl.. Or a boy?.. Fuck! I will lose my mind.. It is better that I take a shower.._  
With these thoughts, he pushed the blanket and climbed down from bed. When he got out of his room, he figured out that there was one more person except him.. He walked towards living room and saw a tall, long spiky white haired man was writing something on the table.  
"Dad.." Yahiko smiled sleepily.. "I didn't hear that you come back."  
Jiraiya smiled slightly. "I came when it was dawn. I had that tiny work, then everything will be finished."  
"Sure sure." Yahiko nodded in disbelief. "The same thing again."  
"Ah, shut up and wear something!" Old guy scrolded ginger jokely.. Yes, Yahiko was standing in front of his father completely naked, thinking of Yahiko's age that would be weird.. But Jiraiya was an author who writes erotic novels. Yahiko had learned everything about sex from his own real father, so it wouldn't make it strange. "There is a girl in my room, don't scare her okay?" Yahiko said walking towards bathroom.  
"Don't worry!" Jiraya smiled pervily.

...

*Dinnnnnggggdonnnnnnnng! dingdongdingdongdingdong!*  
"Who is this in early saturday morning!?" Sasuke groaned and tried to lift his head from pillow. Itachi got out of his room and headed stairs in order to answer the door. At the halfway of the stairs he heard that his mother opened the door. There was someone with lots of luggages. "Ahh!" Mikoto Uchiha laughed surprisedly. "Welcome!"  
When Itachi reached the hall his eyes widened with happiness. "OBITO!?" He screamed happily and ran towards his long-abroad cousin in order to hug him tight.  
"Hi!" Obito hugged his cousin tightly inhaled his smell deep inside his lungs. "I missed you Itachi."  
"Me too." Itachi said smiling widely.  
"What is this annoying noise at early morning!?" Sasuke had came downstairs rubbing his eyes. "Oh, kiddo!" Obito shouted loudly.  
"Wha?!" Sasuke's eyes were opened widely when he heard the known voice. "Obito-niichan!"  
"Heey!" Obito spreaded his arms "Come here!"  
"Welcome!" Sasuke went and hugged his cousin tightly.  
"How is going with Naruto?" Obito winked naughtily, caused Sasuke blush dark red. "A-ahh, he is fine I think."  
"WHAT!? Did you know about Naruto!?" Itachi frowned. "You dickhead! Why didn't you tell me anything!?"  
"Easy, bro." Obito smirked leaning towards Sasuke. "Your brother is grumpy as always." He whispered chuckling.  
"C'mon come in, Obito." Mikoto smiled. "I was preparing breakfast."  
"Uhh! I am hungry as a wolf!" Obito drooled. "What is on breakfast!?"  
"Pancakes and whipped eggs."  
"Yaay!"  
Sasuke almost ran towards kitchen in order to escape from Itachi's glare. Obito smiled and grabbed the hand of Itachi. "Let's- uhh.. You're so cold.."  
"I know.. This happens every morning.." Itachi pulled his hand back, stuck both hands under of armpits.  
"No solution?"  
"I went to nearly 25 doctors and no one could find something.. They told me that it was about my metabolism."  
"Oh, so you need someone to make you warm?" With a smirk, Obito pulled Itachi into his arms, hugged him tight. "Choose me! I can warm you up easily!"  
"Fuck off Obit- getoff!" Itachi hardly pushed the heavier guy, snapping. "You know that I don't like these behaviors. And also why don't we get inside? I am fucking freezing here."

...

Yahiko grabbed his phone while he was drying his hair with a towel, there was a message from Kisame, says that;  
"Meeting at 1pm. City mall."

...

"Yo! Yahiko!" Kisame raised his hand in order to make ginger realize them. Yahiko saw them and headed towards there, sat down on a chair. "What is this meeting all of a sudden?"  
"Kisame-san thinks that there is something bothers you so bad and wants to know about it, hmm." Deidara said impatiently, he seemed like he was bored to death.  
"Kisame?" Yahiko turned to the sportive friend of him stunned. Kisame threw a scrolding glare towards blonde then turned his gaze to Yahiko. "It is kinda true."  
"So.. Do you want to learn?" Ginger started nervously. "I think I fell for someone in real."  
"Holly fuck! Really!?" Hidan exclaimed. "That was a fucking fast confession! How did you realize!?"  
"I think if you want to protect someone from everything, want to touch, want kiss so bad, feel so confused while you're with someone and whenever you see that person with somebody else it hits on your nerves.. I think this called love.."  
"Yahiko-san fell in love? So cuuutee~" Tobi chuckled.  
"So who is she hmmmm!?" Deidara asked, eyes opened in curiosity.  
"Ehh.." Yahiko lowered his gaze to avoid eye contract. "It may NOT be a girl.."  
"Wheeee?!" Hidan's eyes were opened widely, Deidara's mouth was opened in shock, "Oh my god.." Kisame made a facepalm. "Weren't you a fucking straight!? What is this shit now!? Don't dare to leave me with these homos!"  
"I don't know.." Yahiko scretched back of his head. "It happened so suddenly.. I am still not very sure about my feelings.. But if I got a chance to sleep with him, I can be sure.." He lowered his eyelids sadly.  
"So, go sleep with him, hmmm!" Deidara smiled widely. "What is the matter?"  
"He is the most straight guy I've ever seen." Yahiko sulked. "I don't know how can I make it.."  
"Purrpp, That's bullshit." Hidan crossed his arms arching an eyebrow with a naughty smirk. "I was one of the world's most straight men before I met with Kakuzu."  
"Yes he was." Kakuzu agreed with a tired sigh.  
"What happened then? How did you two come together?" Yahiko asked hopefully.  
"I-" Kakuzu started but Hidan quickly interrupted him. "He raped me"  
"No I didn't!" Kakuzu glared at him. "Yes you did. You forced me to sit on your lap and sexually harrashed me all night long! What were you expecting mr fuckface?!"  
"You took my shirt off."  
"I was hard, fucker! My body was being controled by my dick not my brain!"  
"Okay, okay.. Anyway.." Kakuzu preffered to give up instead of argue with the stubborn albino. "Hmmm." Hidan smiled amusing. "So, what is his name?"  
"Uchiha Itachi."  
"Hooaa?!" Hidan's eyes were opened widely. "Say it again!"  
"U-Uchiha Itachi."  
"K-kakuzu." Hidan grasped Kakuzu's shirt angrily, his face was becoming red. "Wasn't that son of a fuck the one who told principal about us?!"  
"Uhh.. I think.. Yes he was.."  
"YAHIKO!? HOW YOU DARE TO FALL FOR SOMEONE LIKE THAT BITCH!? THAT! THAT! URGGHHH!" Hidan screamed in rage, stood up unreasonably. He was so angry that even couldn't find any bad word to use for raven.  
"What is wrong with him?" Yahiko asked whispering to Kakuzu.  
"Hidan had insisted of me to fuck him in school's restroom, he is a huge chatterbox you know, in the end I gave up, we went to the restroom and I started fucking him."  
"He moaned aloud." Yahiko smirked.  
"Yeah.." Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Really loud and a student caught us because of him. Then we learned that his name was Uchiha Itachi."  
"I WAS PUNISHED BECAUSE OF THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" Hidan lost it literately. People who were near them, was looking at Hidan with stunned expressions. "That's enough." Kakuzu stood up and grabbed Hidan by his waist pulled him to his body and whispered something into his ear. "Fuck Kakuzu you're so shameless.." Hidan purred, obviously flirting with him. "Hmm? Do you really thinking in this way?" Kakuzu nuzzled him playfully, then they turned to where the restroom was at."What happened now? He calmed suddenly.." Sasori shook his head. "They are perverts. In my opinion Kakuzu asked for a public experiment, and Hidan accepted, hmmm." Deidara put his head on table, leaned on his cheek.  
"I can't understand why Hidan is with Kakuzu.." Kisame started. "He is grumpy and angry always.. Also.. You know.. These stitches.." He pointed his face grimacing. "And I don't even talk about his horrifiying eyes. I can't understand why does a very sexy person as Hidan like him? For his what?"  
"What about for a massive cock, hmm?" Deidara answered in a bored way.. "Anyways I gotta go to tennis, If I stay little longer, I'll die because of boredom.."  
"Wait wait!" Yahiko stopped him before he stands up. "Can you tell me that how these two came together?"  
"Blackmailing hmm." Deidara smirked. "Kakuzu forced Hidan to sleep with him because.." He leaned towards Yahiko and smiled naughtily like he was sharing a very dirty secret. "If a male has sex with another male, he can never be like before.. He can't be normal again." He whispered. "Kakuzu realized that Hidan was loving pain so much then he tortured him one night, bounded Hidan to himself." Blonde winked and stood up, moved towards elevator..

...

"Blackmailing.. Weakspots... Weakspots.. What is Itachi's weakspot?" Yahiko was murmuring these words on bed when the door was spaced. The youngest member of Akatsuki, also he was in the 1st grade, Tobi entered in timidly.. Yahiko-san, can you help me please? I had the most important exam of year tomorrow and I didn't understand somewhere."  
"Prepare cheat papers.. Every one of us passed that exam with cheats.. But be careful, if you get caught, they will kick you out of school.."  
A bumb was lighted in his brain.. Wait a minute.. Exam.. He turned to Tobi smirking like a devil. "Y-Yahiko san?" Tobi asked naively, seem little bit scared.  
"I got a plan.." Ginger smirked darkly.. "And you'll help me Tobi."

**End of the 7th chapter! Wow, sorry guys I was on vacation so I couldn't upload any chapters recently! but I am not a lazy person, I wrote the next 2 chapters during my free time :D I'll upload them asap!**

**Kisame is the only straight guy in Akatsuki and has no luck with girls.. Poor him xD**

**eehh, Yahiko what are you planning to do? Stop being a bad boy, okay!? :D**

**bye until next chappy! x)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Tobi doesn't want to do this.. This is dangerous..." Tobi whimpered while they were walking towards the exam hall. "Don't worry Tobi.. If you pass, I will give you chocolates." Yahiko put his hand on Tobi's shoulders. "The only thing you gotta do is caught him while he is cheating."  
"What if he won't cheat on exam?" Tobi asked. "He will. Don't worry about it okay?" Yahiko replied patienty.  
"Okay.." Tobi gulped worrily. "But still.."

...

"Okay students. You can start." The teacher sat down on a chair smiled towards the sweating students. When he looked away Sasuke turned to Kiba, moved his lips "first?"  
Kiba took cheatpapers from Neji and handed them towards Sasuke. Sasuke unfold the paper and started writing the answer of the 1st question. Tobi saw him cheating, he reached Yahiko's phone and found the camera. He sneaked towards them and captured a few photos of Sasuke. When he reached his goal, he sighed in relief, put the phone back.

...

"Success?" Yahiko nervously asked when a lime-white faced Tobi got out of the hall. "It was so hard.." Tobi murmured then gave the phone to Yahiko. "But I did it. I did it for Yahiko-san. I don't care if I pay for it."  
"Good boy Tobi." Yahiko smiled caressing the soft hair of younger. At the same time Sasuke and his friends get out of hall with wide smiles on their faces. "That was troublesome, but easy.." Shikamaru said. "Yeah but we all passed right?" Choji asked with a mouth full of chips. "I think so." Ino chuckled. Yahiko was watching the loud crowd of students with a wide smile on his face.

~~~  
"Itachi-kun.." Yahiko stepped near Itachi while he was reading a book in cafeteria still wearing those sexy clothes... Itachi lowered the book and looked up frowning. "What do you want?" He asked annoyed.  
"Can you pay attention for a while?" Yahiko asked. "I got something important to tell you."  
"What do you want from me, pervert?" Itachi lifted the book again, ignored the existance of ginger.  
"Sasuke had an exam today, right?" Ginger asked smirking, sat down on the chair which was at the opposite of Itachi's.  
Itachi's eyes opened wider as he heard the name of his brother. "Yes, but what-" he put the book on table anxiously. "Something happened?"  
_Bingo!_  
"You should take a look of these." Yahiko put the phone in front of smaller man. "Y-you-" Itachi was spechless..  
Sasuke was obviously cheating. There was a paper in his hand and he was writing something on test paper... "How did you!?" He stood up hastily, grasped the collar of taller guy tightly. "What do you want from him asshole?!"  
"I want nothing from him.." Yahiko grinned darkly. "I just want you stay in my house for a night."  
"No-fucking-way!" Itachi gritted.

"What a pitty.." Yahiko shook his head with the same smirk then his melted chocolate gaze was locked on Itachi's eyes. "If your brother will be kicked out of school, his future will be ruined. If you want this to happen, it is okay for me.. Go on insult me."  
Itachi gulped, his face became paler out of fear. "What do you really want?" He hissed. "What do you want in return of these photos!?"  
"You'll come to my house after school. Then we will speak about it." Yahiko stood up. "And... Itachi if you can't keep your mouth closed, your brother will definately be kicked out of school. Got it?"  
"I got it." Itachi snarled angrily while Yahiko was walking out of cafeteria under the admiring glances of girls..

...

"Mom, I will stay at a friend tonight, don't wory about me.. Okay.. Okay I'll be careful.. No we will study for an exam.. Yes.. Yes I love you too.. Anyway I gotta go mom.. Bye.." Itachi hung up sadly and with a tired sigh he rang the doorbell of the big, wooden door. Yahiko opened the door after a while.. He had just taken a shower, his hair was still moist and covering his eyes.. He had wore a shirt but hadn't button it. He was wearing a loose jean with black leather belt. "Come in." He said with a cold tone and walked inside his house. Itachi took a step inside hesistantly. There was no one except them. "About photos.." Itachi started, trying to be bold.  
"Ah, yes." Yahiko interrupted him. "If you want me to erase them, you'll be my guest for a night."  
"What do you mean by guest?" Itachi stepped back in disbelief.  
"Well, there is about 15 photos in my cellphone. If you really want to know.. Umm how to say... You'll make my bed warmer tonight." A shameless grin was spreaded on Yahiko's face "whenever I come, I'll erase one of them. You have to work hard. Because I have a meeting with principal tomorrow."

"W-what are you saying!?" Itachi started to tremble in shock. "Y-you want me to- N-no way! No fucking way! I can't do this!"  
"You'll do this." Yahiko crossed his arms. "You'll do this with pleasure. Or your brother's future will be fucked up."  
"You jerk.." Itachi swore under his breath.  
"I am sorry, did you say something?"  
"No.. I didn't say anything.." Itachi whispered.  
"So.." Yahiko turned back, headed to living room with slow steps "You're so self confident, ne?.. Looks like I was wrong when I thought that you're a naive virgin."  
"What?" Itachi startled.  
"Night is not long enough for a virgin, but you seem so comfortable."  
Itachi blushed visibly, brought his arms together on his chest

"Don't be so tensed." Yahiko moved towards dining table, there was a bottle of wine and a glass.. Yahiko poured some alcohol into the glass then handed it to Itachi. "It will help you to relax. Drink it."

Itachi reached the glass with trembling hands. That was logical, if Itachi drinks alcohol he probably won't remember the night. He sipped the liquid once but suddenly he felt too weak and collapsed on Yahiko. "W-what is happening.." He murmured.

"humph, you shouldn't drink things if you don't know their effects.." Yahiko smirked.

"Y-You.. How cruel.. You're forcing me to do it.."

"Yes I am.. Now, Lets start.. Ne?.." Ginger's sexy voice was echoed in Itachi's ears. "I'll do it just for my brother.." Itachi straightened on his feet hardly.. His books fell on ground.. Yahiko passed his fingers through his wet hair, waited for raven to look himself in eye. "W-what should I do?" Itachi asked with a trembling tone. Yahiko leaned on raven's ear, "come with me.." Whispered feverishly.

When they got the room of hot ginger, Itachi's eyes were locked on the white double bed. The room was tidy, there were some candles on nightstand, some surreal black and white paintings on walls, in fact the room was black and white completely.. The walls, bed, curtains and the carpet was white and the other things in the room were black.. Yahiko stepped back in order to let Itachi in.. After a few more steps, Itachi was hugged from behind, then he felt the warm breath of Yahiko on his neck.  
Yahiko inhaled the odor deeply, his hands moved on the slim torso of Itachi.. Itachi gulped and squeezely shut his eyes. There was a hard on between ginger's legs and it was poking Itachi's waist. After a few smellings, Yahiko pulled Itachi's head back, buried his head on smaller man's neck. "Ngh-!" A quick groan escaped from Itachi's mouth. Ginger was moving his hips slightly, causing his massive member was being rubbed against Itachi's soft waist.  
"Your body is awesome.." Yahiko panted between sucks and kisses.. He stuck his tongue and drew a line from raven's collar bone to back of ear. Itachi felt like something inside his body was waking up slowly.. _What is happening_? He groaned inside while he was feeling butterflies in his stomach.  
Ginger slowly reached the first button of little raven's collar, trying to not appall him. He was distracting Itachi by licking the inside of his ear.. That was unfair, Yahiko knew that well, but damn, there was no other choice!  
Itachi shivered when he felt the cold hands wandering against his body. He opened his mouth to protest but when it came to his brother, he shut it immediately..  
"Your body is quivering. Stop scaring.. I won't do anything to harm you, okay?"  
"It is easy to say.. Isn't it?" Itachi shot back with an ice cold voice tone. "You even poisoned me in order to hinder my resistence."  
"Poison?" Frowning with a temporary anger wave, Yahiko turned Itachi towards himself, nearly rip removed his shirt and pushed the smaller man on bed. Itachi's face was flushed dark red, his eyes were piercing ginger's body.. If gazes could kill people Yahiko would definately be dead. The bulge between his legs were making him feel so tight under his skin. Itachi was still glaring at him.. However when Yahiko pulled his shirt off hastily, Itachi's gaze became softer.. Yahiko's body was like these models that Itachi always sees on Tv.. His muscles were built well and giving him a very hot sight. _His body has no differences from michalangelo's David.._ Itachi thought. Also there was a leopard print tattoo on his shoulder which looks like it was under of Yahiko's teared skin, which was matching with the dark orange hair of him.. _Impressive.. __That should be the reason.. The reason that all the girls want to be in his arms... _Glaring turned to staring after a while.. When Yahiko reached his belt in order to unfold it, Itachi lowered his gaze on floor to not face with the scene..  
The bed was moved slightly when Yahiko put a knee on it, between the spreaded legs of Itachi. "Ita.." He whispered feverishly, grabbed the cheek of younger, forced him to look at his face. "May I kiss you?"

The drug that Itachi drank easily was slowly killing his thoughts, personality... He shut his eyes and waited for some action, his heart was pulsing at his ears, his body was sweating because of the stress. Yahiko put his thumb on Itachi's small chin, pulled it down little bit.. When the lips of his raven was seperated he pressed his lips against his, pulled him into a passionate kiss.. Itachi's bottom lip was stuck between Yahiko's sharp teeth, He slowly tilted his head and pushed his tongue into Itachi's warm cavern timidly. Delicate hands of Itachi were moved to Yahiko's nape by their own, he found himself caressing the soft strands.. Yahiko's touches were still timid, he was still trying to make naive one get used to it.._ He is kind.._ Itachi thought with a numbed brain _Maybe.. I..._  
Yahiko's eyes opened widely as he felt another warmness against his tongue.. _Could it be?.. His tongue?.. Did he response?.._ With little bit more courage, Yahiko slightly pushed his tongue inside little more..  
The other warmness met with him again..  
Yes! That was it! That was definately it! Itachi had shown a respond! Racing heart of ginger was filled with happiness as he pulled Itachi towards himself little more, make him melt melt melt with the fever of his kiss, passion of his body and the desire of his heart. His tongue entered in the wet cavern completely, Yahiko discovered the untouched areas with his tongue much drooling.. The idea of touching someone's toungue was a disgusting thing for Itachi but he hadn't been disgusted at all.. Even his stomach was well, he was just feeling ticklish down there whenever Yahiko touches him..  
"Sweet.." Ginger panted smiling, between hot kisses.. "Your taste is sweet.."  
Someone's taste.. How was Yahiko's taste? Itachi had really excited to know this.. But unfortunately, he couldn't find it out. Yahiko pushed him gently, layed him on bed.. When the ginger climbed on him Itachi realized that Yahiko's melted chocolate colored eyes were darkened with lust.. His eyes were scanning the bare chest of raven shamelessly, it was obvious that Yahiko was planning the things that he will do.. "Stop staring.." Itachi tried to cover his body with his arms.. .  
"Don't hide yourself.." Yahiko murmured and grabbed delicate wrists of smaller guy. "Unless you tell me that you don't like it, I will continue to do what I will be doing.. Is it okay?"  
Itachi answered with a slight nod.  
"Okay then.." Ginger lowered his head on Itachi's neck.. He was holding Itachi's hands on his abdomen tightly, preventing him to move his arms. Yahiko buried his face on Itachi's neck, nibbed the skin slightly.. _T-that smell.._ He moved his head towards Itachi's nape, let himself to lost in the ocean of the black softness.. ..._Makes me feel dizzy._.Yahiko shut his eyelids and exhaled in pleasure.. "I want you so bad.."  
Itachi gulped, his eyes were sizzling with tears, he was feeling weird..  
After the discovery of Itachi's nape, Yahiko moved down.. He went to perked nipples, breathing against pale skin regularly, seductively..  
Itachi felt like his head would explode because of the shame when he felt a wet and warm thing touched his nipple. "Y-Yahi-ngh!"  
The thing grabbed his flesh gently and sucked it, paced around it and was pressed against it.. Yahiko brought Itachi's wrists together, grabbed them with his one hand.. The free hand of him went up to the other nipple of Itachi, started touching it sometimes softly but much roughly, which drives Itachi crazy.. That 'torment' continued until Itachi's cry of pleasure.  
"You came.." Yahiko whispered chuckling.  
"What?" Itachi gulped panting heavily. "You came into your pants.. That was quick.." Ginger smirked.  
"I never had-" Itachi murmured with a weak tone, "something like this. It should be normal.."  
"Mmhh really?" Yahiko placed his head on Itachi's neck, kissed him sucking his skin slowly.. "S-stop it-" Itachi chuckled turning his head. "Are you ticklish?" Yahiko whispered naughtly.  
"M-maybe.." Itachi tried to pull his hands but Yahiko was holding them so tight. "Let them" raven moved uncomfortably. Ginger chuckled darkly and buried his head on Itachi's neck again, kissed, nibbled and licked the sensitive point roughly.. Itachi's laughter was echoing around the room and it was exciting ginger more than he imagined, Itachi was screaming, begging Yahiko to stop.. Tears were flowing on his face..  
_I love it.. I love him._. Yahiko rubbed his nose against Itachi's skin much more and finished another 'torment' with a soft kiss.. When he lifted his gaze, he found Itachi criying softly. "I am sorry.. " he murmured, "I couldn't hold it back when I learnt that you were ticklish."  
"Jerk!" Itachi sobbed. "Release my hands!"  
Yahiko let raven, watched him rub his eyes clumsily..  
"Did you calm down?" He asked after a while. "Yes.. " Itachi said with a cold tone. "Let's do this as quick as possible."  
Yahiko didn't say anything but reached to Itachi's soaked pants, pulled the zip down.. Itachi was looking at Yahiko's hands with a fearful expression which turnes Yahiko off very much.. "Ehh.. Itachi.." He grimaced. "You won't be harmed by me okay? But now.. I want to do something.." Reaching his own black school tie, Yahiko tried to smile. "I will wrap this around your eyes so nothing can scare you."  
Itachi bit his lips. "I can't- I don't want you to do it.."  
"Do not worry.. I promise nothing will hurt you. But you're scaring from everything you see.. You can't feel pleasure like this.. " Yahiko put the tie on Itachi's eyes, wrapped it around his head and made a knot with it. Itachi started trembling again, his bottom lip was shaking visibly.. "But I don't want to feel pleasure.."  
"Enough.." Ginger commanded then reached towards Itachi who was lying on his bed completely defenceless now, slowly sucked the bottom lip of raven.. His skillful hands pulled the trousers off quickly, Itachi was in his boxers now.. Yahiko tried to enjoy the lovely scene of raven blindfolded and nearly naked, lying naively.. _Oh Gosh_.. He narrowed his eyes because his hyper member twitched with pain. His groin was throbbing because of the strong desire, he was feeling that he cannot hold it anymore. _Selfcontrol selfcontrol selfcontrol_.. He repeated over and over while he was pulling the tight boxers of Itachi off.. When the last piece of clothe was removed from his body, a blush was spreaded all over Itachi's pale skin.. Yahiko, who was in his boxers too, gulped because of the yummy scene, he wanted to finish it immediately but that would definately hurt the young raven so yahiko was trying to hold it back desperately.. He leaned on Itachi slowly, their manhoods were rubbing each other, through Yahiko's boxer.. At first, Itachi groaned in panic and squeezely gripped sheets, but when he used to the slow motions of Yahiko's hips, he relaxed little bit.. "See?" Yahiko murmured.. "I've told you.. You won't be hurted. I'll prepare you gently.."  
"S-shut up.." Murmured Itachi, but couldn't stop himself to touch hard abdominal muscles of Yahiko.. "Y-yes.. Touch me.. Itachi.." Yahiko panted slightly, reaching the nightstand.. Itachi startled when he heard that Yahiko opened a drawer. "W-what is it?"  
"A stuff that I will use for prepare you." Yahiko whispered softly, straightened on his knees. The thing that Yahiko had picked from drawer was a tube of lubricant.. He removed the lid and spreaded it on his fingers..  
Itachi was feeling cold.. To prove it, he quivered a few times and sneezed twice.. "Are you cold?" Yahiko leaned down on his side, straightened on his elbow.. "Let me warm you up."  
"I don't need your warmness.." Itachi complained but the body head of ginger was quite awesome, he couldn't help but snuggled to him little bit.. "Itachi.. Love me.." Yahiko brushed his fingers on raven's ass cheeks, earned an embarrassed groan in return. "Don't be embarrassed.." Yahiko smiled lovely.. His fingers moved to reach deeper parts of him and they found the tight enterance quickly.. "Your f-f-fin-gers.. are slippery.." Itachi murmured.  
"Yes they are.." Yahiko brushed his nose on Itachi's flushed cheek. "It is a part of prepation.." Slippery fingers was rubbed against the enterance of smaller man.. One of slender fingers was pushed inside slowly.. Itachi groaned in the mixed feeling of shame and pain, hid his face behind of his trembling hands.. Yahiko's finger started moving in and out after a while.. "Don't hide yourself Itachi.. I wanna see your face.." He kissed Itachi's earshell, his tongue was paced around it.. Itachi slowly lowered his hands and tried to adjust the new thing in his body.. The second finger was added after a while then the third.. Yahiko was all sweaty, his body was squirming in desire, at the other hand the movements were tickling Itachi's stomach, making him feel weird, too weird that causing him feel so hot, so desperate.. T-t-that s-should be- e-enough.." Yahiko stopped in order to straighten on his knees, when his fingers were removed from the delicious, tight hole something that stun both males, happened.

Itachi moaned in pleasure.

After the sound that he made unconsiously, Itachi couldn't believe his ears, shut his mouth with his hands. That brought Yahiko to his limit, a few drips of cum slided down on his member. Groaning "Dammit!" He grabbed Itachi's legs, placed them on his shoulders. He pressed member's tip against the tight ring of flesh. Itachi swallowed the cock easily thanks to the lube.. Yahiko bit his lips when his eyes were rolled back into head. _Fuck oh fuck! The most awesome thing that I got.. The most exciting thing that sticks into my mind for years! It is far better than I imagined.. _He started moving impatiently.. "After now, I will be aware.. I will be aware of that, you want me too.." Ginger panted heavily. Itachi couldn't say anything because he was busy with biting his own wrists to not moan again. _Oh fuck fuck fuck! _Itachi moved his hips left and right.. "Do you want to say something?" Yahiko wrapped a hand around Itachi's hardening member, caused younger gasp with desire and raise his chest with a moan which is full of pleasure.  
"Ahh.. Itachi.." Yahiko leaned down, put his other hand on the bed. Itachi moaned lovely when his lower back and legs were stretched, Yahiko's body heat and strong thrusts made it much more better.. _Oh fuck fuck fuck! Feels so good! Feels awesome!.._ "H-haa!" Each time ginger hit his sweet point, Itachi saw the stars in darkness.. His body was out of control.. Emotions were mixing each other..  
"Oh yahiko! Yahiko!" Itachi cried out. "I-itaa! I love you! I love you! Nngghh! I love- aahhh!" Yahiko pushed himself into Itachi completely, burst inside his one-night-lover with a lovely cry out.. Itachi felt something very warm flew from Yahiko's body to deep inside of him then the ginger collapsed on him.  
Yahiko had came like a virgin, trembling, panting, crying out.. That was a shame that he came before his partner but he was sexually frustrated so much, couldn't help it.. "Itachi.." He panted, slid down to Itachi's twitching member, rubbed its tip slowly.  
"Ahh-haaaa!" Itachi threw his head back, chest was raised up with a pleasure wave. Yahiko licked the thick precum and put the member into his mouth, started bouncing his head. "Nggh!" Itachi writhened in pleasure, he crossed legs on Yahiko's wide back, hand reached to his nipple in order to feel the awesomeness that Yahiko gave him before. Ginger smirked darkly when he realized Itachi was touching himself.. He pushed two of his fingers inside of Itachi's tight warmness, started moving them with a fast rhythm like he was fucking him again. With a loud moan, Itachi grasped Yahiko's hair, his body was stretched like a bow.. "Ahh-ahh-hhh! FUCK!" He came screaming...  
Yahiko moved up to reach raven's lips. He reached blindfold and slowly took it off while he was heating the young raven up with a kiss. Itachi's eyes were half-lidded, his hair was all wet, forehead was sweaty, temples were wet because of salty tears.. Around the mouth of him was covered with saliva which they made while kissing passionately. "You're not afraid of me anymore, are you?" Ginger asked with a soft voice.  
Itachi shook his head slowly, he was still in shock, there was nothing but sex in his mind. "Good.. So.. We don't need this anymore." Yahiko threw the tie towards the clothe pile, then grabbed Itachi's delicate shoulders, pulled him on his lap.. "The night is just starting.." Ginger whispered seductively, buried his face on smaller man's chest.. Itachi shut his eyes tightly, with a silent moan he threw his head back, grabbed the sides of Yahiko's neck softly..

Yes.. The night had just started... They did it 7 times in a row, without a break, in different positions, in different places of the bedroom.. But each time Itachi was the one, who came screaming Yahiko's name.. After 7th time, Itachi collapsed on bed, pulling Yahiko with himself.. "Yahiko, I.." He panted sleepily. "I am so tired.. I cannot continue anymore.. Please give me some more time.. Please don't show the photos to-" his voice faded gradually, he fell asleep in Yahiko's arms..

"Baka.." Yahiko planted a soft kiss on raven's forehead, lay next to him and pulled Itachi into his arms little more.. "You're not aware of anything in your heart, are you?" He whispered with a soft voice.. "You're really silly that still talking about photos.."

...  
**Oooooooouuu! The first touch! :D yeah I am not supporting the way that Yahiko used to reach Itachi but.. Ya know.. The ends justify the means ;D and also, this is the start of their relationship ne?... :D**

**I hope you enjoyed! :))**


End file.
